The present invention is directed to compositions and methods for treating cancer patients. Cancer is a generic name for a wide range of cellular malignancies characterized by unregulated growth, lack of differentiation, and the ability to invade local tissues and metastasize. These neoplastic malignancies affect, with various degrees of prevalence, every tissue and organ in the body.
A multitude of therapeutic agents have been developed over the past few decades for the treatment of various types of cancer. The most commonly used types of anticancer agents include: DNA-alkylating agents (e.g., cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide), antimetabolites (e.g., methotrexate, a folate antagonist, and 5-fluorouracil, a pyrimidine antagonist), microtubule disrupters (e.g., vincristine, vinblastine, paclitaxel), DNA intercalators (e.g., doxorubicin, daunomycin, cisplatin), and hormone therapy (e.g., tamoxifen, flutamide). More recently, gene targeted therapies, such as protein-tyrosine kinase inhibitors (e.g. imatinib; the EGFR kinase inhibitor, erlotinib) have increasingly been used in cancer therapy.
The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) family comprises four closely related receptors (HER1/EGFR, HER2, HER3 and HER4) involved in cellular responses such as differentiation and proliferation. Over-expression of the EGFR kinase, or its ligand TGF-alpha, is frequently associated with many cancers, including breast, lung, colorectal, ovarian, renal cell, bladder, head and neck cancers, glioblastomas, and astrocytomas, and is believed to contribute to the malignant growth of these tumors. A specific deletion-mutation in the EGFR gene (EGFRvIII) has also been found to increase cellular tumorigenicity. Activation of EGFR stimulated signaling pathways promote multiple processes that are potentially cancer-promoting, e.g. proliferation, angiogenesis, cell motility and invasion, decreased apoptosis and induction of drug resistance. Increased HER1/EGFR expression is frequently linked to advanced disease, metastases and poor prognosis. For example, in NSCLC and gastric cancer, increased HER1/EGFR expression has been shown to correlate with a high metastatic rate, poor tumor differentiation and increased tumor proliferation.
Mutations which activate the receptor's intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and/or increase downstream signaling have been observed in NSCLC and glioblastoma. However the role of mutations as a principle mechanism in conferring sensitivity to EGF receptor inhibitors, for example erlotinib (TARCEVA®) or gefitinib (IRESSA™), has been controversial. Recently, a mutant form of the full length EGF receptor has been reported to predict responsiveness to the EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor gefitinib (Paez, J. G. et al. (2004) Science 304:1497-1500; Lynch, T. J. et al. (2004) N. Engl. J. Med. 350:2129-2139). Cell culture studies have shown that cell lines which express the mutant form of the EGF receptor (i.e. H3255) were more sensitive to growth inhibition by the EGF receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitor gefitinib, and that much higher concentrations of gefitinib was required to inhibit the tumor cell lines expressing wild type EGF receptor. These observations suggests that specific mutant forms of the EGF receptor may reflect a greater sensitivity to EGF receptor inhibitors, but do not identify a completely non-responsive phenotype.
The development for use as anti-tumor agents of compounds that directly inhibit the kinase activity of the EGFR, as well as antibodies that reduce EGFR kinase activity by blocking EGFR activation, are areas of intense research effort (de Bono J. S. and Rowinsky, E. K. (2002) Trends in Mol. Medicine 8:S19-S26; Dancey, J. and Sausville, E. A. (2003) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 2:92-313). Several studies have demonstrated, disclosed, or suggested that some EGFR kinase inhibitors might improve tumor cell or neoplasia killing when used in combination with certain other anti-cancer or chemotherapeutic agents or treatments (e.g. Herbst, R. S. et al. (2001) Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 1:719-732; Solomon, B. et al (2003) Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys. 55:713-723; Krishnan, S. et al. (2003) Frontiers in Bioscience 8, e1-13; Grunwald, V. and Hidalgo, M. (2003) J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 95:851-867; Seymour L. (2003) Current Opin. Investig. Drugs 4(6):658-666; Khalil, M. Y. et al. (2003) Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 3:367-380; Bulgaru, A. M. et al. (2003) Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 3:269-279; Dancey, J. and Sausville, E. A. (2003) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 2:92-313; Ciardiello, F. et al. (2000) Clin. Cancer Res. 6:2053-2063; and Patent Publication No: US 2003/0157104).
Erlotinib (e.g. erlotinib HCl, also known as TARCEVA® or OSI-774) is an orally available inhibitor of EGFR kinase. In vitro, erlotinib has demonstrated substantial inhibitory activity against EGFR kinase in a number of human tumor cell lines, including colorectal and breast cancer (Moyer J. D. et al. (1997) Cancer Res. 57:4838), and preclinical evaluation has demonstrated activity against a number of EGFR-expressing human tumor xenografts (Pollack, V. A. et al (1999) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 291:739). More recently, erlotinib has demonstrated promising activity in phase I and II trials in a number of indications, including head and neck cancer (Soulieres, D., et al. (2004) J. Clin. Oncol. 22:77), NSCLC (Perez-Soler R, et al. (2001) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 20:310a, abstract 1235), CRC (Oza, M., et al. (2003) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 22:196a, abstract 785) and MBC (Winer, E., et al. (2002) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 76:5115a, abstract 445). In a phase III trial, erlotinib monotherapy significantly prolonged survival, delayed disease progression and delayed worsening of lung cancer-related symptoms in patients with advanced, treatment-refractory NSCLC (Shepherd, F. et al. (2005) N. Engl. J. Med. 353(2): 123-132). While most of the clinical trial data for erlotinib relate to its use in NSCLC, preliminary results from phase I/II studies have demonstrated promising activity for erlotinib and capecitabine/erlotinib combination therapy in patients with wide range of human solid tumor types, including CRC (Oza, M., et al. (2003) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 22:196a, abstract 785) and MBC (Jones, R. J., et al. (2003) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 22:45a, abstract 180). In November 2004 the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approved TARCEVA® for the treatment of patients with locally advanced or metastatic non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) after failure of at least one prior chemotherapy regimen. TARCEVA® is the only drug in the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) class to demonstrate in a Phase III clinical trial an increase in survival in advanced NSCLC patients.
An anti-neoplastic drug would ideally kill cancer cells selectively, with a wide therapeutic index relative to its toxicity towards non-malignant cells. It would also retain its efficacy against malignant cells, even after prolonged exposure to the drug. Unfortunately, none of the current chemotherapies possess such an ideal profile. Instead, most possess very narrow therapeutic indexes. Furthermore, cancerous cells exposed to slightly sub-lethal concentrations of a chemotherapeutic agent will very often develop resistance to such an agent, and quite often cross-resistance to several other antineoplastic agents as well. Additionally, for any given cancer type one frequently cannot predict which patient is likely to respond to a particular treatment, even with newer gene-targeted therapies, such as EGFR kinase inhibitors, thus necessitating considerable trial and error, often at considerable risk and discomfort to the patient, in order to find the most effective therapy.
Thus, there is a need for more efficacious treatment for neoplasia and other proliferative disorders, and for more effective means for determining which tumors will respond to which treatment. Strategies for enhancing the therapeutic efficacy of existing drugs have involved changes in the schedule for their administration, and also their use in combination with other anticancer or biochemical modulating agents. Combination therapy is well known as a method that can result in greater efficacy and diminished side effects relative to the use of the therapeutically relevant dose of each agent alone. In some cases, the efficacy of the drug combination is additive (the efficacy of the combination is approximately equal to the sum of the effects of each drug alone), but in other cases the effect is synergistic (the efficacy of the combination is greater than the sum of the effects of each drug given alone).
Target-specific therapeutic approaches, such as erlotinib, are generally associated with reduced toxicity compared with conventional cytotoxic agents, and therefore lend themselves to use in combination regimens. Promising results have been observed in phase I/II studies of erlotinib in combination with bevacizumab (Mininberg, E. D., et al. (2003) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 22:627a, abstract 2521) and gemcitabine (Dragovich, T., (2003) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 22:223a, abstract 895). Recent data in NSCLC phase III trials have shown that first-line erlotinib or gefitinib in combination with standard chemotherapy did not improve survival (Gatzemeier, U., (2004) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 23:617 (Abstract 7010); Herbst, R. S., (2004) Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncol. 23:617 (Abstract 7011); Giaccone, G., et al. (2004) J. Clin. Oncol. 22:777; Herbst, R., et al. (2004) J. Clin. Oncol. 22:785). However, pancreatic cancer phase III trials have shown that first-line erlotinib in combination with gemcitabine did improve survival (OSI Pharmaceuticals/Genentech/ Roche Pharmaceuticals Press Release, Sep. 20, 2004).
Activation of EGFR triggers multiple cascades of signal transduction pathways. EGFR contains at least six autophosphorylation sites that serve as docking nodes for a multitude of intracellular signaling molecules including adapter proteins and other enzymes. Therefore, rather than regulating a single linear pathway, activation of EGFR modulates entire networks of cellular signal transduction cascades. These signals affect both cell cycle progression/proliferation and apoptosis. Two signal transduction cascades that lie downstream of EGFR are the MAPK (mitogen activated protein kinase) and Akt pathways. In the MAPK pathway, EGFR activates the small GTP binding protein Ras to transfer cell growth signals through the Raf-MEK-ERK cascade, culminating in the regulation of transcription factors important for cell cycle progression.
EGFR can activate P13K (through homodimers or heterodimers with HER3) to initiate signals through the PDK1-Akt pathway. Akt can positively regulate anti-apoptotic factors within the cell to promote cell survival. In addition Akt can activate the protein kinase mTOR (mammalian target of rapamycin) to promote cell growth and proliferation. mTOR is a major regulator of cell growth and proliferation in response to both growth factors and cellular nutrients. It is a key regulator of the rate limiting step for translation of mRNA into protein, the binding of the ribosome to mRNA. Here mTOR directly modulates the activities of a number of downstream signaling proteins involved in protein synthesis. Two substrates that are directly phosphorylated by mTOR include 4EBP1 and p70S6K. 4EBP1 is a transcriptional repressor that binds to eIF4E, blocking proper organization of the ribosome initiation complex. Phosphorylation of 4EBP1 by mTOR disrupts interactions with eIF4E, liberating eIF4E for translation. mTOR also directly phosphorylates and activates p70S6K, which in turn phosphorylates S6 ribosomal protein, leading to enhanced mRNA translation.
mTOR exists in at least 2 distinct multiprotein complexes described as raptor-mTOR complex (mTORC1) and rictor-mTOR complex (mTORC2) in mammalian cells (sometimes referred to as just TORC1 and TORC2). mTORC1 is composed of mTOR, GβL and raptor proteins and it binds to FKBP12-rapamycin. mTORC1 is a rapamycin-sensitive complex as its kinase activity is inhibited by FKB 12-rapamycin in vitro. How FKBP 12-rapamycin inhibits mTOR kinase activity is poorly understood. The drug rapamycin does not displace GβL or raptor from mTOR but does strongly destabilize the raptor-mTOR interaction. Extensive work with rapamycin indicates that mTORC1 complex positively regulates cell growth. The raptor branch of the mTOR pathway modulates number of processes, including mRNA translation, ribosome biogenesis, nutrient metabolism and autophagy. The two mammalian proteins, S6 Kinase 1 (S6K1) and 4E-BP1, which are linked to protein synthesis, are downstream targets of mTORC1. mTORC1 has been shown to phosphorylates S6K1 at T389 and is inhibited by FKBP12-rapamycin in vitro and by rapamycin in vivo. mTORC1 can also phosphorylate 4E-BP1 at T37/46 in vitro and in vivo.
mTORC2 is composed of mTOR, GβL and rictor proteins and it does not bind to FKBP12-rapamycin complex. mTORC2 is a rapamycin-insensitive complex as its kinase activity is not inhibited by FKBP12-rapamycin complex in vitro. It is unclear why FKBP12-rapamycin complex does not bind the rictor containing mTORC2 complex. Rictor or an unidentified component of the complex may block or occupy the FKBP12-rapamycin complex binding site or allosterically destroy the FKBP12-rapamycin complex binding pocket. It has been discovered recently that mTORC2 is a hydrophobic motif kinase for Akt/PKB and plays an important role in Akt/PKB activation. mTORC2 has been shown to phosphorylate PKB/Akt at S473 in vitro and in vivo. Akt/PKB is a key component of insulin/PI3K signaling pathway and modulates cell survival and proliferation through downstream substrates such as the FOXO class of transcription factors and p53 regulator mdm2. In addition, mTORC2 regulates the actin cytoskeleton through unknown mechanisms that involve PKCa and Rho. mTORC2 can also phosphorylate 4E-BP1 in vitro and in vivo.
Deregulation of mTOR pathway is emerging as a common theme in diverse human diseases and as a consequence drugs that target mTOR have therapeutic values. The diseases most clearly associated with deregulation of mTORC1 are tuberous sclerosis complex (TSC) and Lymphangioleiomyomatosis (LAM), both of which are cause by mutations in TSC1 or TSC2 tumor suppressors. Patients with TSC develop benign tumors that when present in brain, however, can cause seizures, mental retardation and death. LAM is a serious lung disease. Inhibition of mTORC1 may help patients with Peutz-Jeghers cancer-prone syndrome caused by LKB1 mutation.
mTORC1 may also have role in the genesis of sporadic cancers. Inactivation of several tumor suppressors, in particular PTEN, p53, VHL and NF1, has been linked to mTORC1 activation. Rapamycin and its analogues (eg CCI-779, RAD001 and AP23573) inhibit TORC1 and have shown moderate anti-cancer activity in phase II clinical trials. However, due to the negative signal from S6K1 to the insulin/PI3K/Akt pathway, it is important to note that inhibitors of mTORC1, like rapalogs, can activate PKB/Akt. If this effect persists with chronic rapamycin treatment it may provide cancer cells with an increased survival signal that may be clinically undesirable. The P13K/Akt pathway is activated in many cancers. Activated Akt regulates cell survival, cell proliferation and metabolism by phosphorylating proteins such as BAD, FOXO, NF-κB, p21Cip1, p27Kip1, GSK3β and others. AKT might also promote cell growth by phosphorylating TSC2. AKT activation probably promotes cellular transformation and resistance to apoptosis by collectively promoting growth, proliferation and survival, while inhibiting apoptotic pathways. An inhibitor of both mTORC1 and mTORC2 should be beneficial for treatment of tumors with elevated AKT phosphorylation, and should down-regulate cell growth, cell survival and cell proliferation.
Recent reports have shown that the sensitivity of cell lines to growth inhibition by EGFR inhibitors is dependent on the down-regulation of the PI3K-Akt pathway. There can be extensive overlap in signaling where an EGFR signaling pathway can also be regulated by several other receptor tyrosine kinases. This potential for multiple inputs in EGFR signaling pathways suggests that inhibiting EGFR alone may not allow for growth inhibition of all tumor cells and highlights the potential for multi-point intervention utilizing combinations of receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Combining EGFR inhibitors with inhibitors of IGF1-R has shown success in some preclinical models. In addition to multiple inputs in growth factor signaling, specific mutations or protein deletions in downstream signaling pathways can affect sensitivity to EGFR inhibition. For example the MDA-468 breast tumor cell line contains a deletion of PTEN, and endogenous inhibitor of PI3K signaling. Reconstitution of PTEN in these cells enhances their sensitivity to EGFR inhibition. Such studies have suggested that combining EGFR inhibitors with agents, such as mTOR inhibitors, that antagonize downstream signaling pathways may permit enhanced sensitization in cell lines that either have redundancy in receptor tyrosine kinase signaling or contain specific mutations in downstream signaling.
Many inhibitors of mTOR have been identified and several are in clinical trials for the treatment of cancer (e.g. RAD001 (also known as Everolimus; Novartis); CCI-779 (also known as Temsirolimus; Wyeth); AP23573 (Ariad Pharmaceuticals); and KU-0059475 (Kudus Pharmaceuticals); Mita, M. M. et al. (2003) Cancer Biology & Therapy 2:4:Supp1.1, S169-S177). The potential effectiveness of combinations of such mTOR inhibitors with other anti-cancer agents has also been suggested and is being tested in clinical trials (Adjei, A. and Hidalgo, M. (2005) J. Clin. Oncol. 23:5386-5403). Such combinations include combinations of mTOR inhibitors with protein-tyrosine kinase inhibitors (Sawyers, C. (2003) Cancer Cell 4:343-348; Gemmill, R. M. et al. (2005) Br. J. Cancer 92(12):2266-2277;Goudar, R. K. et al. (2005) Mol. Cancer Therapeutics 4(1):101-112; International Patent Publication WO 2004/004644; Birle, D. C., et al. Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. (2nd edn) (2003) 44: 932 Abs. R4692).
Despite the advances in treatment described above there remains a critical need for improved treatments for many human cancers. The invention described herein provides new anti-cancer combination therapies that are an improvement on the efficacy of either EGFR kinase inhibitors or mTOR inhibitors when administered alone. In particular, the present invention is directed to methods of combined treatment of breast, colon, NSCL or pancreatic cancer with an epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) kinase inhibitor and an mTOR inhibitor that sensitizes tumor cells of these cancers to the effects of EGFR kinase inhibitors, a result which has not previously been reported in the medical literature.